Purpose
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Reena Elric is sent to the D. Gray-Man world with only a scar after trying to bring her dead sister back to life and will do nearly anything to go home. that is until begins to have feelings for people in that world. The truth has a plan for Amestris and needs her help so brings her back to Amestris and causing Kanda's death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry people I know I should finish my other stories before starting another but I was motivated for this so please forgive me, I will get to the others eventually.**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original authors**_

**Bold: Shouting**

_Thoughts or phone/radio messages_

Regular speech

**Reena's POV**

Edward and Alphonse stood beside me at the graves of our sister and our mother when Al cried, "I'm hungry, and cold. How are we going to live without them?"

Edward clenched his fists close to his side and lowered his head, "We're not. We'll bring Mom back at least." He looked towards me nervously, my sister and I had been incredibly close before she was killed by injuries from the accident. I could no longer make a sound, I could not laugh, sob, speak, and no sound that started in the throat. The doctors said it was the trauma that caused me not be able to make a sound but I would recover in time. I still couldn`t believe she was gone I just could not.

FLASHBACK

I was on the back of my jet-black stallion when a bullet flew in front of his muzzle. It caused him to panic and kick. I fell off the horse and hit my head on the ground but remained conscious just long enough to see my sister had been right in front of me and was hit with the horses hooves to the back of her skull. I saw her almost in slow motion fall to the ground and go limp. The last thing I remember was attempting to scream for her before I blacked out.

END OF FLASHBACK

I knew I had to bring her back; I would not be able to live with myself without trying to see her face again. When my brothers had said they would try to bring Mom back I knew I would have to study alchemy as well; to bring back my little sister.

We began studying feverishly to gain all the knowledge we could. When we had the opportunity we used some of the money mom left us to find ourselves a teacher who we spent the next two years learning alchemy from, as soon as we were back in Resembool we gathered what we needed and began the transmutations. The reaction began alright but quickly recoiled. My body began to break down as I began to lose consciousness. As soon as I fell asleep I saw A massive black gate in front of me, "Surprised, you shouldn't be,"

"Who are you" I whispered slowly turning around, not making a mental note of the fact I could speak.

"I am known as the all, the one, the world, god, and you." He(?) paused letting me take that in.

"You need a soul to let her finish her life don't you? I will die in her place gladly. Just bring her back."

"If you're sure, but you will just pass to the other side of the gate, to a world plagued by what is called the akuma, you will become a weapon for the other side of the war, the exorcists'."

Black tentacles swirled out of the gate wrapping around my body as I began to feel pain ripple through my eye I did not even notice my arm changing to a horrible shade of blood red and becoming rough to the touch. Knowledge started to flood my brain as I passed through the gate. When it was over I was lying on the ground completely blacked out only to be found by a certain teenage warrior…

**Reena: Why did you do that the poor readers will not know who found me…**

**Don't worry they will find out please review and take a stab at who found her. He is a D. Gray-Man character… that's the only hint you get. And yes I did 'murder' both of Ed and Al's sisters… sort of…**

**Edward: YOU KILLED MY SISTERS! WHY!?**

**Alphonse: Calm down brother I'm sure she had a purpose… *Looks at me questioningly***

**I had a reason all right… you just won't know for a while… hehehe**

**Ed and Al: uh-oh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**

**Reena: We're back to torture you with our tragic lives**

**Kanda: Oh boy… well I'm in this one so this should be interesting…**

***It should definitely be interesting at the least… seeing Yuu's soft side…* **

**Kanda: *Has Mugen at my throat and is glaring* Bitch **

**Reena: Calm down Kanda and do the disclaimer**

**Kanda: Ch, all rights to the characters from D. Gray-Man belong to Katsura Hoshino. All rights to Fullmetal Alchemist belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

***Thank-you Kanda* Recovered from fear of Kanda**

**Shouting**

_Thoughts or phone/radio messages_

Regular speech

**Kanda's POV**

The white haired girl had blood pooled on the ground around her when I first saw her. My heart tensed in pity. The girl could not be more than 11 or 12 years old and yet her hair was white and the left side of her face was cut open. Her arm looked the color of blood but in the back of hand sat a small cross in a greenish crystal, innocence. I knew I could not leave her here or she would likely die, that and it was my purpose as an exorcist. I knew too well how it felt to be completely alone. I gently picked up the girl and was surprised at how light she was, if I had not picked her up I would not even know she was in my arms now. I blushed she was really beautiful, the white hair complimented her face shape and her small figure was not what would be expected from an exorcist, wait was I thinking she was unconscious, when she's awake she might turn out to be a complete bitch. Either way I need to get her to a hospital or she will die.

I carried her gently to a hospital near the target, a sword that was the same type of innocence as my Mugen, and got her patched up. I went to pick up the sword, when I got there, there were at least 10 level ones for me to use as target practice. I quickly dealt with them and headed back with the sword to wait for the girl to wake up.

The girl surprised me as I walked in she had woken up. The one eye I could see was a beautiful silver with flecks of gold and an ice blue, "Were you the one that saved me?"

I was surprised her voice sounded like wind chimes in a light breeze but there was a hint of sadness in both her voice and the one eye I could see, "Yeah I did save you, are you alright now, you lost a lot of blood?"

"Yeah I'm alright I guess I will just have to pay for my sin with the curse I now bear." She paused thinking, "Thank you, Mr.?"

"Kanda, Kanda Yuu." I found myself blushing a little at the way she spoke, "What about you, what's your name and what happened to you?"

"I tried the most taboo act for an alchemist, I tried to bring my sister back to life back in my own world, and I paid by being sent here and being cursed like this. As for my name it was in my own world Reena Elric."

"You tried to resurrect the dead?" I paused alchemy was not real; no one had ever succeeded in using it, "What do you mean another world?"

"I come from a country in another world called Amestris, to the north is Drachma, to the west is Creta, to the east is Xing, and to the south is Aerugo." She paused as I no longer thought of her as someone with mental issues or suffering from not enough oxygen to the brain if she could recite that so easily, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, would you like to come with me to the black order? The innocence in your arm means you are an exorcist. After a while, it becomes like a second home. I have to go back anyway to report my mission a success."

"I would really appreciate that, if that's alright with you?" she blushed and looked off to the side she was really cute.

**Reena's POV**

The boy had just offered me a new home though I knew I would have to help them with their goal, it sounded nice, a place to go back to that is. He quickly stood up and said not so quietly, "You coming?"

I tried to get up to follow him but as soon as my feet touched the floor I collapsed, Kanda just barely catching me before I hit the floor, "I'm sorry Kanda."

"It's alright. Here," he said helping me stand while still gently holding me up so I would not fall again, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you again, Kanda." He gently held his me up with a gentle yet firm grip and something in me snapped back into place, something that had dislodged itself in me, the ability to care. After my sister's death I had almost died in my obsession to bring her back to me, so we could go back to living almost like before, I had not cared about the consequences at all for just seeing her smile again. The way he was helping me was gentle, kind and almost a little protective, "Kanda,"

"Yeah?"

"This innocence you mentioned, what exactly is it?"

He seemed surprised by my question before answering, "I'll explain at the order, there will likely be other innocence users there for you to meet and talk to about it."

"But you're an innocence user, are you not?"

"Yes, but I'm an equipment type innocence user, and from the looks of things you're a parasitic type. Unlike you my innocence is outside my body while you can use your own body as a weapon. As well you can recover from the akuma poison while regular equipment types cannot."

"What about you, Kanda?"

"I'm a special case." He said smiling sheepishly at me as we walked up to the train to get to the nearest town to the order.

**Back in Amestris-Edwards POV**

Somehow, Reena had succeeded in bringing back our younger sister but had disappeared in the process, our mother had been a failed transmutation and we had lost almost all we had to give to try. I had lost my right arm and left leg while Alphonse had lost his whole body, I had barely managed to bond his soul to the armour before I had fallen unconscious now we had a new goal, to restore our bodies while respecting our sister who had died by not attempting to bring her back. Al and I had discovered that we might just qualify to become state alchemists; we would have access to material we could not find anywhere else. We would have to try.

**A/N**

**Reena: Well I will probably never see that again.**

**Kanda: Che **

**Reena: What you were really sweet earlier**

***Awwwww Kanda is blushing**

**Kanda: I AM NOT!**

**Reena: Aww look at how red he is now…**

**Kanda: Please just shut up.**

**Reena: and on that happy note please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I am back already with another chapter set and ready to go. Please take note of the little rectangle at the bottom or for the mobile users the button with the speech bubble and review, your criticism is appreciated if you review. If you want me to respond please log in to so I can send you a PM in response to any questions or concerns.**

**Reena: Readers, I hope you realize the only reason this chapter is up is thanks to LexieCooper who reviewed on the first and second chapters. Please allow her a break and review.**

**Kanda: All characters belong to their original authors.**

**Edward: Story time!**

**Reena's POV**

We arrived at the Black Order at sundown three days after Kanda had found me. I stood outside the gate as the gatekeeper scanned me and found the gash above my eye and alarms went off until Kanda came up behind me and said grumpily, "She's with me so shut the fuck up." Under his breath I heard him say quietly, "He sees a scar and immediately thinks akuma, fucking gate." He looked at me glumly, ever since we had gotten on the train to be on our way here he had been in a bad mood overall, he seemed to have something against the order.

A young girl opened the gate and said quietly, "Come on Kanda, I won't hold open the gate forever." She looked around looking scared that someone or something would appear which in this world didn't seem all that unlikely.

I shakily followed Kanda into the building, which in its self was incredible. The inside looked even bigger, rooms lined the outer walls while the inside layer was hollow allowing a lift to rise from the bottom floor all the way to the top and couldn't help but be surprised and the technology, from the lift to the little things that flew around the room, "Startled?"

"Who wouldn't be Kanda? This technology is incredible there is nothing like this at home, except maybe in Central City. I have never been there though…" I paused, remembering all the good times I had with my little sister, Lily, and my brothers.

Kanda must have seen that I was upset as he changed the topic, "You need to see Komui, and he'll want to take a look at your innocence so be prepared. Almost all the exorcists are afraid of him and you will understand why soon enough."

That was a clear message in my part that I should be careful of him, though I did not yet know why. The girl looked at me, "I'm Lenalee Lee, and Komui is my older brother. He's alright if you aren't a guy who as much as looks at me." She laughed nervously at that, "Never mind he would kill a guy who brushed shoulders with me."

At that I laughed as well, "Sounds like my brothers," I remembered the day of the funeral sadly, I had sat in front of Lily's and my mother's grave. I could not even cry due to my injuries. It was then that I made up my mind to try to bring Lily back to life. Tears filled my eyes as the memories of my brothers screams filled my mind, the last sound I heard from my own world.

"Reena," Kanda asked quietly, "You okay?"

I shook my head but made up my mind, I would find a way to get back. I could not tell them, but I could still use my alchemy. I had tried it on the train in the bathroom so no one would see if I could or not. I had seen my reflection. I knew that if I ever did see my brothers again they would not recognize me at all. I would only use my alchemy in an emergency; if possible, I would use anything else.

"Come on let's go visit my brother."

**Time skip: In Komui's Office**

I sat on a stool as the man named Komui looked at my arm and said almost so I did not hear it, "A parasitic type huh," He looked at me and said a little louder, "Can you activate it?"

I shook my head, no; I had no idea how to activate it, or what would happen when I did.

"Just think about activating it, it should come naturally if you try." I did as he said and sure enough, I heard a whistle, "Wow that is some innocence." I looked at my arm and saw it had changed and become silver instead of the blood red it had been. Komui lifted my arm carefully and checked for any damage before setting it down and turning to me, "You can deactivate it for me now thank you." My arm went back to being blood red and he turned to me yet again, "Follow me, we're going to see Hevlaska."

I followed him to see the one called Hevlaska, when we entered the room I froze. A being that looked to be made of a diamond like crystal stood in the center, "Welcome," The being spoke in a loud voice, "I am Hevlaska the keeper of the innocence, you must be the new exorcist." The sword Kanda had carries back from his previous mission suddenly floating in front of me, "It belongs to you, you are an accommodator for this one as well," I took the sword cautiously into my hands and stared at it curiously.

I felt a hand wrap itself around me and I began to struggle. It felt like the tentacles from the gate that had brought me here, "Relax it's only me I just want to check your synchronization rate with the innocence you carry." She paused and touched my forehead, "Your synchro rate is at 86% in your arm and at 78% with the sword regardless of you only just synchronizing with it." She paused and said just loud enough for me to hear, "You will grow to become the destroyer of dimensions on your quest to go home, you will also lose something important to you, you will have to make the most difficult decision possible, be prepared."

Komui whistled impressed again, as Hevlaska set me down onto the platform beside Komui, "Impressive," He said from beside me, "Thank you Hevlaska." The platform started to rose and I held tight to the railing in fear of falling, "Now I would like to know where exactly it is you come from."

"I don't want to talk about it." I whisper quietly, covering my eye knowing that was the price I paid in regards to equivalent exchange, I tried to bring back the dead and was cursed for it. I knew that to get back would cost even more but I would not reverse the transmutation in case I had in fact succeeded I would not want to take my sisters life just to return home.

Komui seemed to see it hurt to think about so he just shut up until we were outside the room that was to be mine. "Here," He handed my one of the weird things that were always flying around, "It's a golem it works like a radio, and it can also record messages and can tell us where you are if we cannot find you."

"Komui, can I also attempt to make my own?"

"You can try yes, oh yeah, you will have a roommate."

"A roommate?"

"You will be bunking with Kanda for the time being, that is until we clean up Lenalee's room enough so you can bunk with her." I was shocked, I did not know what to say, "He isn't here most of the time but he has already agreed to these conditions, you will be leaving with him on a mission tomorrow morning though and you will be going with him."

I sighed quietly, my first day here and already I was being sent on mission, with mister, I hate the world no less, yippee. This would definitely be interesting.

**A/N**

**Reena: Did I forget to mention I was also bunking with the asshole for now…**

**Kanda: 'Che' I am the one that has to mentor you…**

**Reena: Komui! What were you thinking!**

**Komui: *Gives an evil laugh and then disappears***

**Kanda and Reena: What's he planning…**

'**Hehehe…' **

**Edward: Please review and give LexieCooper a break. I'll be back eventually…**

**Lily: Little box at the bottom or the button that says review on the bottom of the screen for mobile users. Please review it will only take a minute…**

**Reena: **

**Thanks for reading this far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

**Reena: Back with Mr. I hate the world and on a mission *Yay…***

'**He isn't that bad…'**

**Kanda: Che**

'**I think…'**

**Reena: *Slightly terrified, looks at Kanda who is glaring* Uh-oh**

**Kanda: *Stabs the author***

**Reena: And there goes the story…**

**Kanda: Neither DGM of FMA belong to Lenaxpert if it did Edward wouldn't have died at the end of the anime, or Alphonse for that matter, and he would still have his memories… Alphonse that is…**

**Kanda's POV**

Something just does not seem right about the new girl, Reena I believe, she seems to be in a lot of pain yet not. She seems to have something she wants to say but cannot. Should I wait and find out or should I pry into her past some more.

Komui seems to want to know as well though knowing him I cannot see why he has not tried to dig past what I have told him. He always knew how to get information but why he did not pry this time is unknown and odd.

Now I am being sent on a mission with her, it is my chance to get information about her. Apparently, I will have to mentor her and teach her to use the innocence, speaking of which it seems that she is the accommodator for the sword I found in Paris three days ago. I need to know more about her.

**Reena's POV**

I knew they wanted to know who I was and how I got here. This world was similar to my own in language and technology but not culture. In my Amestris, alchemy reigned supreme, while in this world it is the technology, the innocence, the akuma and their creator, the Millennium Earl. Though I could still use my alchemy, I also had power to control the innocence.

I was lying back on my bed as I raised my sword to the sky and looked it over as I mouthed its name, _Mugen_. It was the same type of innocence as Kanda had and I had no idea how to use it or my arm. Suddenly gears seemed to whir as I sat up, _they _were coming, the akuma Kanda had mentioned, I did not know why I knew this but I knew I had to fight them.

I ran to my balcony and jumped lightly landing on my feet and springing off them just as fast. I saw _them_ and knew what my arm was for, destroying _them_. My arm turned to the familiar claw I had seen in Komui's office and I knew, I knew how to use the innocence, I knew what I had to fight and I knew why I was able to keep my alchemy. I had to fight _them_, the akuma and their creator.

The explosions followed me as I destroyed _them_; akuma blood covered my face and clothes as I destroyed them one by one. The order came out to watch as I mercilessly destroyed _them_, they knew then I was in fact an exorcist but not one with control over the innocence. I had to be trained, we all knew. As I landed and whispered, "May your souls rest in peace and not be resurrected, again."

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I heard one soul's voice resonating with the other souls all whispering two words, "Thank you…" I knew the souls suffering was over but it hurt that they had to go through it in the first place. The Millennium Earl was a monster to make them suffer in that way, I knew this was the world where though bringing back the dad was possible it was both dangerous and should have been tabooed, as it was in Amestris.

_FLASHBACK_

_ I was reading my father's old alchemy books when I heard my brothers, "Please teach us alchemy lady." Alchemy they had found a teacher, I stood and sprinted to the living room of Aunt Pinaco's home. I saw a lady in a formfitting white dress with her dark brown hair with dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. She had the Flammels' cross tattooed onto the left side of her collar bone._

_ "Is this young girl with you boys?" _

_ I nodded shakily, walked up, and stood beside my brothers._

_ "Our sister can't speak. Please teach us, pretty lady!"_

_ The lady looked into our eyes one by one and whispered, "How can I refuse that look, but where are your parents, have you asked them, I cannot accept you as an apprentice unless they are alright with it."_

_ "Those three have no parents. I am their guardian. If they wish to go I won't say they cannot but please teach them sense as well as alchemy." Aunt Pinaco said from behind us._

_ We left soon after that and we did learn sense but lost it on that night…_

_End of Flashback_

I knew how it felt to lose everything in a single instant and not be able to do anything about it. I knew what it was like to lose your home and family like the ones these people had when they were created. Their families had felt the ultimate loss and had tried to bring their families back but though they had succeeded had turned them into monsters and had died as well. May their souls rest in peace in heaven, I was alchemist heaven did not exist for me but these souls deserved paradise for their suffering, both them and their families…

**A/N **

'**Okay I lied the mission starts next chapter but I thought this was a necessary chapter for the story'**

**Kanda: Liar!**

**Komui: Don't take it out on the author she can make your life a living hell,**

'**Or I can make him happy…'**

**Reena: Oh shit**

'**I can make him cuddly to…'**

**Kanda: *Stabs the author* Can't do that if your dead**

**Reena: She can't upload the next chapter either…**

**Komui: That will take a while to heal… won't it?**

***Instantly resurrects* **

**Komui: … or maybe not…**

**Reena: Please Review! Give LexieCooper a break PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

'**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter!'**

**Reena: This time we will be going on a mission for sure!**

**Kanda: *Sarcastic* Yay…**

**Reena: Come on be a little more optimistic please…**

**Kanda: *Attempts a smile*  
Reena:*sweat drop* never mind Kanda just your normal bitchy self…**

***Suffering to not laugh***

**Kanda:*Threatens author with sword* I'm not going to kill you because you're must be invincible**

**Reena: *Pulls out her Mugen threateningly and a dark aura surrounds her* I would stop trying to kill the author if I were you…**

**Kanda: *Sweat drop***

**Edward: Neither FMA or DGM belong to Lenaxpert if she did a lot would have changed…**

**Chapter 5**

**Lily's POV**

I sat outside staring at the sky in the body my sister had given me. As much as I missed her, I had understood why she had brought me back, if she had been killed and I thought it was my fault like she had from what my brothers had told me I would have tried to. Somehow, she had managed to pull off a complete human transmutation and bring me back, but she paid the ultimate price for my soul and she probably knew that when she had tried.

Since I returned to Amestris I have been wondering where you go after death. From what I can actually remember –Which is quite limited- It was another world, one where there is a war completely different from the one we are fighting being fought by those called exorcists. I had begun to wonder if my sister was alive and well there or if she had to pay with more on the other side of the gate than here.

My sister had special abilities that I knew, I also knew she would find a way back home to us. Her ridiculous stubborn streak caused me to know this. My brother had shared the stubborn streak before she had disappeared, now he seemed depressed and unwilling to fight for what he wanted, maybe it was his trying to bring back our mother and failing while Reena had succeeded in bringing me back from the other side of the gate.

My brothers were probably still sulking so I remained outside the way my sister would when Ed and Al would sulk. I now understood why, it allowed her to think about theories, the events of the day, and yet if she wanted she did not have to think about anything, just let the world keep spinning and take us with it. Alphonse came outside and said quietly to me, "We are going to bring her back, there is this thing called a philosophers stone which allows the user to bypass all the laws of alchemy. If we had that we could both turn our bodies back to normal and bring her back through the gate I am betting. With her power to she may just be able to manage coming back."

"She will probably try in the future brother, we should work on getting your bodies back to normal and then just wait for her to come back." I whispered back, "I know she will at least try."

**Reena's POV**

I was in Komui's office for the first time to get my mission but all I could do was star, the sheer amount of books was incredible, not to mention this was only one of the many rooms the science division used for books, "Komui, when I get back can I read some of these?"

"It is nice to see a young girl so interested in science, of course you may. Now as for the mission, you are going to collect some innocence in Germany. Odd phenomena have been occurring there since you came to this world Reena which makes me wonder if you are the accommodator to yet another piece of innocence, or if it is just sheer coincidence." I was surprised at that, another piece of innocence that I may be the accommodator for, I was already a young legend apparently, and that was just with two I had, "You will be leaving in ten minutes, quickly go pack and Kanda will show you the way out."

"Che," He scoffed, "Why do I have to take this pipsqueak."

A vein in my face twitched before I yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL SHE CANNOT EVEN BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!"

"He never said anything like that Reena." Komui said as a sweat drop showed on his face.

Kanda began to laugh at my reaction to the nickname; apparently, my reaction was funny to him. I glared daggers in his direction as Komui shrunk away and said to us, "You to better get going… before something is destroyed…"

A that we walked out to get our stuff and leave, "Oh Reena, hold up a second." I turned and a package was thrown into my hands. I unwrapped the package and found a coat like the one Kanda had with the rose cross crest on the left, also there was a small silver golem that when it was in the light could look gold or blue depending on the light. I put on the coat and as I turned to leave Komui handed me a small wallet and said, "Get some new clothing, you cannot borrow Kanda's forever…"

I was surprised at that they were Kanda's he did not seem like the type to lend clothing to just some girl who had appeared half-dead on the road with a cursed arm and eye. I then remembered when I woke up he had even come to make sure I was alright, maybe he had a soft side after all…

I left the office in my new coat with the wallet in my pocket. I headed to Kanda's and my room to get the bag I had gotten with the spare change and gloves. As I walked out the front the gatekeeper began to shiver at the sight of me, I shivered remembering the alarms that had gone off last time I had passed through this gate. I turned glared at it before heading down to the town.

I found Kanda waiting at the station impatiently, "Che. Took you long enough pipsqueak."

"It is Reena, asshole." I said walking past him snagging the folder in his hands and opening it, "Off to Venice huh… this should be interesting…" I had an atlas hidden away in my bag and knew about the canals that were in and around the city, "Sounds a lot like aquroya in my opinion."

"Aquroya?" Kanda asked confused.

"It is the city of water in Amestris, where I come from. If I am right, it will be packed with tourists." I said as we boarded the train and headed off to our destination.

The train ride passed in silence. When we arrived at our destination we got off the train, turned on the golems and tried to contact the finders who were supposed to meet us, after several tries Kanda turned, "They are not answering to either of us which means either there was no innocence or they have already been killed by the akuma." He said the last bit quietly as we both broke into a run and activated our innocence. What we found was devastating, the finders had been killed and there were remnants of innocence on the ground. All we could do was destroy the akuma and prepare to leave. I stooped after we had destroyed them all and looked at the empty uniforms of the finders, I whispered ever so quietly, "Rest in peace… you did a very good job."

Kanda stared as I whispered that over the empty uniforms before I turned to him and said quietly, "Do not tell anyone what you are about to see. No one else in this world can do this." I clapped my hands together, transmuted a stone mausoleum type building, and moved the uniforms inside.

Kanda just stared in shock as this all happened until I whispered, "Alchemy, the art of understanding, deconstructing, reconstructing matter into a desired form. Most people need to use a transmutation circle for it but some who have seen the truth or passed through the gate can do it without."

**A/N**

**Kanda: What the fuck pipsqueak**

**Reena: As I said alchemy is the art of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter into a desired form.**

**Kanda: fuck off pipsqueak**

**Reena: Do I have to get into the chemical composition of limestone**

**Kanda: No, you do not!**

**Komui: She and I will get along great I suppose**

**Reena: Hehehe**

**Kanda: oh shit**

**Reena: Please review! Next chapter is Kanda torture!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

'**Sorry it took so long my computer was against me it deleted the story five times… will someone please review and tell me how that can happen…**

**Reena: We are back again… Not sure if that is a good thing…**

**Komui: MEET KOMRIN THE SECOND! MWAHAHAHA**

**Reena: Second… Oh-no the dreaded experiments of Komui… the killer robots… crap…**

**Johnny: Catch! *Throws Reena's Mugen***

**Reena: *Catches it and hits the robot to no avail…***

**Reever: Read the chapter and while this fight finishes. Neither DGM nor FMA belong to Lenaxpert.**

**Kanda: Review…**

**Reena's POV**

After we returned I sat in the hidden room in the basement of the headquarters until I managed to finish my golem. I called it _Alchemy_, the very reason I was here… I carried my guilt in the form of a communication device, on top of that it seemed to have taken on a personality all on its own. Currently the golem was attempting to bash in my skull as I sat at a table in the cafeteria all on my own.

_Thunk_

_ Thunk_

_ Thunk_

I sat up on the third time it hit my head and put my hands together quietly so no one would notice if I did deconstruct the little devil, the golem noticed this and dove into my pile of food to hide. I began to eat knowing he would be back as soon as I let my guard down.

_Thunk _

_ Thunk_

_ Thunk_

I reached out and grabbed him by the wing, "If you do that one more time I will make sure you no longer have the ability to…" None other than a certain stupid rabbit by the name of Lavi, heard my tone on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Now, now Reena it is only a golem…" He paused when the golem hit him in the side of the head, "Never mind that thing is gonna die!" He picked up a pie and threw it in the general direction of the golem, he missed and hit one of the finders in the face. In return the finder threw a cake at us, hitting me.

"Someone's gonna die right away," I said maliciously as I picked up another cake and flung it into the already forming food fight.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard Lavi yell before being pelted in the face with mashed potatoes' and gravy. I began to laugh, I had not had this much fun in ages and I wished it would not end and of course it was that moment Reever decided to make an appearance to come get me, "Mission." That was all he said before he dragged me away from the food fight to Komui's haphazard office.

We were at the door when Johnny came out of the room, "No need to enter that room you are coming with me to town for some material so I can make you some custom clothing for your days off and for relaxing days at the order."

We entered the town and I followed him looking around taking in the oddly built building with their thatched roofs and cobblestone steps that matched the road. It felt like I was back home the way the people stood on the streets talking with one another and laughing at a joke. Some looked at me curiously but went back to their conversations quickly, _an exorcist must be a common sight around here_, I thought glumly as I followed Johnny to a shop that sold both coats and fabric. I walked over to a shelf where I saw a black coat. I picked it up and looked at it, it was a nice start, all I would have to do is finish up the final touches.

Johnny picked up some bright red, jet black, snow white, and various other colors of fabric, "Hey Johnny?"

"Yes Reena?"

"Do you think you could make me a jacket for my days off, it would need to be done specially, there's a symbol I would like on the back."

"I could yes." He paused and looked me, my head was down so no one could see my eyes, and tears had begun to fall down my face as I remembered my brothers' faces when our teacher had told us we had learnt all that we could from her. They had looked excited and unhappy at the same time; Edwards' eyes had shown his complete disbelief while Alphonse had shown excitement of being able to experiment without needing to make a specific product for our teacher.

I knew what I would do first, I was willing to risk my life to bring back my younger sister, and in return for her life I was sure I had succeeded. As I passed through the gate she had passed me and passed through to go home. I knew I had succeeded, but was she alright on the other side; I had been wondering that since I got here. I knew there was a possibility something went wrong and I would never know.

I walked into the next shop and picked up a small bottle of blonde hair dye and a small container of cover up; as well, I grabbed a pair of gloves. If I was going to need to appear normal if I was going to hit other towns on missions though I knew if I went on a mission there would be no undercover work for me; I would always be on the front lines; I would be lucky if I lived a month without more training.

When we got back to the order Johnny said to me, "I'll tell you when I finish these so go do something while you wait." I already had plans for what I was going to do so I turned and walked to the training hall where I began going through the martial arts forms my teacher had taught me separately from my brothers. I began slowly gradually speed up until I was fighting the air as a blur. I knew how I would look deadly but accurate.

The training hall had been empty when I started but before long, I heard a sharp whistle and stopped mid-form. I turned around and saw a young boy with flaming red hair at the door. His right eye was covered with an eye patch and a green bandana held the hair out of his face. His eye was emerald green and shone with hidden wisdom, "So you're the new girl huh? You're quite the looker, I wonder if you're single?"

I was surprised at first and then angry, "You don't know me and you're trying to ask that!? Che, you are quite the idiot." He looked surprised at my statement and laughed at my reaction.

"You have a sharp tongue. No wonder Yuu-chan seems to like you."

I was about to react when my mind registered what he had said. I began to blush and turned beat red and looked away, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, he has a crush no matter how you look at it, and it is a crush," He grinned as my face turned a lot redder at that, "Oh, are the feelings mutual then?" I blushed even redder as I attempted to deny it but felt faint and collapsed as Kanda turned the corner into the training hall. I was told later that he had moved faster than anyone had ever seen and had caught me in that instant…

**A/N**

**Reena: And that is all for now review. First review we get is the one that will cause Lenaxpert to upload the next chapter.**

**Kanda: Crap… I did it again…**

***Did what Yuu-Chan?***

**Kanda: *Has Mugen at my throat again* Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again.**

**Komui: Review Octopi **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N**

**Thank you to Halley Vanaria and RikaoftheDarkRealm for reviewing on this story. Criticism is always welcome.**

**Has anyone else every noticed that the one time you actually want to go to school you end up sick?**

**Reena: Thank you to all those to have followed/favorite this story as well. **

**Kanda: In response to Rikaofthedarkrealm's question I hate that part of my name.**

**Reena: Quit being so grumpy or I may also end up in a bad mood. **

**Komui: No-one wants that… all rights to belong to the original authors. Lenaxpert only owns Reena and Lily…**

**Story time!**

**Reena's POV**

I woke up to a worried face watching my body, wait… my body? I could see Kanda sitting beside my bed as he laid his head in his hands and whispered, "Dammit, why did this happen. Reena please just wake up I… I can't lose you to…" I did not understand what he was talking about until my eyes opened and I noticed that my eyes had lost their flashes of silver and blue, they were straight gold. Kanda looked at my body and quietly breathed a sigh of relief, "You are okay, that's good everyone was worried when you suddenly passed out."

In a hollow voice my body answered, "Your precious little crush is no longer in control," she sounded menacing as I came to realize that Kanda was in danger as long as I didn't take back my body. I tried to move but came up against massive amounts resistance from the soul possessing my body.

I saw crosses begin to appear on my forehead and my skin began to darken. I pushed myself forward and felt the resistance waver slightly under my force. Kanda was suddenly against the wall as I struggled with the force, "Reena… I know you are in there. Wake up dammit. You don't want to do this."

I felt the barrier waver and crack at that statement. I pushed forward and took control. I collapsed on the floor and tears began to fall as I sat there. I couldn't believe what I had been about to do. Kanda fell to the floor beside me and gently wrapped his arms around me as I sat there with tears rolling down my face, "Reena… I knew you were in there… I just did… maybe it is partly because I have begun to fall for you…"

I sat there in shock at the words he spoke, so Lavi was telling the truth… I wrapped my arms around Kanda and whispered, "I feel the same and that is why your words brought me back to myself. Thank you Kanda…"

I felt him tighten his grip on me and wet spots appeared on the back of my shirt as Kanda silently cried into my shoulder. I sat and cried into his shoulder as well. If something like that were to happen again… I shouldn't be here… I pushed him away and shook my head, "I'm sorry Kanda I cannot stay here or be with you for that matter… If that were happen again… I cannot guarantee your safety. It's because I love you Kanda that I cannot be here with you."

Kanda tried to pull me back towards him as I shook my head and walked away with tears filling my eyes again as I turned and ran only grabbing my bag as I went. I went to the edge of the cliff and began the descent to the bottom. Once there I ran for what felt like hours before I collapsed by a tree beside a road and just cried. I could not bear to lose anything more than I already had but I could not get close to anyone in this world, I just needed to disappear so I could figure out how to get back home.

**Christina's POV**

I walked out of my home to get laundry and saw a small figure with silver hair curled up against the tree by the road. She was dressed in a black tank top and black pants. Her arm was black and she had a scar around her left eye. I walked over to her and I could see that she had been crying. I gently picked her up and took her inside to the couch where I laid her down.

"Kanda…" she whispered once in her sleep then, "Edward, Alphonse… I want to go home but I would leave behind something equally precious to me…" The little girl almost crying in her sleep as she laid there asleep…

**Kanda's POV**

I sat in a bewildered daze, she had said she loved me and then ran. I knew it did not matter anymore; she was gone. What was more concerning though was the Noah possessing her. The Noah clan only had 13 members but another had appeared. I began to wonder about the powers that one had possessed but almost did not want to know if it would cost Reena control over her body… I left the room and went into Komui's office, when I got there he was asleep until I kicked him. He woke up with a start, "What's up Kanda?"

"Reena's gone. I would like to request leave so I can find her." I demanded. Fear filled me as I realized what she may be thinking of doing if she had not already after all you cannot be a threat if you don't exist, "Never mind the request see you later Komui." I ran and asked every person I ran into if they had seen her. She could not have gotten far.

**Reena's POV**

I woke up on a couch to the smell of cooking food and a young woman walked out of the kitchen, "So you are awake… What is your name?"

I looked up at the woman who was wearing a light shawl over a black shirt that covered her clearly pregnant belly, "It is Reena… Reena Elric…"

"Elric? As in the Elric brothers Elric?" She looked surprised at my name.

"I have two brothers yes, their names are Edward and Alphonse… Why and how have you heard of them?" I began to get confused about this until I realized what had happened, "Am I… in Amestris?"

"Yeah, you are in East City" she looked puzzled, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"When I fell asleep I was in a place called England… it did not have alchemy as a practice either…" I started to become afraid if I had passed through the gate, the truth must have been planning something that involved me… I knew something was up but what I did not know... I noticed the words she had used when asking about my name, "You said the Elric brothers, do you know if they have a sister named Lily?" I had to know even if the answer was no I just had to know."

"They do yes but she still lives in Resembool." She looked at me oddly, "I have met her once, and she helped fix my husband's automail a while back." I was slightly surprised to hear my sister had taken up automail engineering in my absence. I asked in a quiet voice if he would need it repaired anytime soon, she answered with a response that said that if she knew her husband he would need it repaired the minute he returned home.

The next day we stood in the yard as he came up the steps, Christina held out hand and he laid his in hers, she pulled up his sleeve and saw the broken automail, "Looks like I was right you do need it fixed, let's get going…"

As we got into the carriage, he looked at me oddly and asked my name; this time I just said Reena. No one needed to know I was an Elric right now. We boarded the train and began the three-day train ride to Resembool.

**A/N**

**Reena: YAY! Another chapter and I am home now!**

**Kanda: I was still looking at the end of the chapter… Stupid Noah**

**Mysterious Noah (MN): I would watch who you call stupid if I were you… I could just kill you…**

**Kanda: I dare you to try…**

***Fight begins between Kanda and MN***

**Reena: And on that happy note please review thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys back with chapter eight, please bear with me here I will probably upload less often here starting soon but I will not forget thanks to my precious followers. Special thanks to my two reviewers, Rikaofthedarkrealm and Halley Vanaria. If you review your questions will be answered quickly via PM if anything is confusing please let me know.**

**Reena: Reviews, private messages, Favorites and Follows make her day so feel free to do any of that if you are curious or enjoying the story.**

**Kanda: Neither FMA or DGM belong to ReenaKanda****...**** when did her name change like that… **

**'If only they did and I changed it to fit better with the name of the characters I will be using in this story and its potential sequel…'**

**Reena: By the way, I guess I went against Truth's plans when I brought back Lily but it brought me back to my world... That and I guess I became a Noah...**

**M.N.: I did not have a compatible host until you showed up thanks.**

**Reena: I will find a way to get rid of you...**

**Kanda: Not if I do it first...**

**'Anyhow story time'**

**Kanda's POV**

Unfortunately, Komui had to bring me back to the order and give me a mission in order for me to be allowed to look for Reena. She must have gotten farther than anyone had thought for no one had as much as caught a glimpse of her in 12 days and counting. I was worried not because of the fact she wasn't here but the state she was in when she ran out of my room that day. She meant everything to me and I was not about to give up. I went on the mission to search for her not the objective that I had been given.

In a small town on the East side of Germany was where my mission was to take place. Komui had given me leave for this mission for as long as I needed to find her. The mission was a simple find and recover mission, find the innocence and bring it to HQ. It was supposed to be simple until I was faced with hoardes of Akuma and the monster of the Noah's, Tyki Mikk, the Noah who only touched what he wanted to. I defeated the akuma then felt myself go limp as Tyki reached through my back and grabbed my heart and yanked it out of my body, my life was over and I knew it. The last thing I saw was my innocence dissolving into the thin air.

**Reena's POV**

I felt something appear that did not belong in this world, a feeling that could only come from a substance known only to the black order and the Noah, the innocence. I looked at my deformed hand and saw the green crystal cross glowing faintly, I knew then that something was wrong, innocence was not supposed to exist in this world. I knew it was wrong as I sat awake in the train car feeling something akin to grieving. If innocence existed so did akuma.

The train had begun to slow as the first rays of dawn appeared through the window; I did not have any sleep thanks to the fear of being seen with not only my new appearance but the deformed hand as well as the nagging feeling of more innocence existing in this world. As I left the train station I heard a familiar voice chatting with the woman in the ticket booth, "You know I can never leave those two boys alone without worrying, when Ed comes back it's only because his automail's broken. They are reckless fools. Also there is someone-"

I would know that voice anywhere even if I had not grown up with it, "Winry?"

She turned and saw me standing there on the platform with Jonathan and Christina. She did not even acknowledge me as she turned and said to Jonathan and Christina, "Let's go get your leg fixed again Jonathan..." I stood within touching distance of my best friend only to not even be acknowledged by her, was my appearance that different?

I followed them up to the house and just sat on the porch while they went inside. Soon though Aunt Pinaco came outside and just above a whisper said to me, "So you really are alive, huh, just like Lily thought."

I turned sharply and was greeted with a smile; I turned back around and whispered, "This world is now in as much danger as the other thanks to the Earl's appearance." I sat with my back to her as a lone tear drifted down my face, this was my home but already it was more at risk than ever before and only those with innocence could combat it. I felt vulnerable as I sat there helpless, if only Kanda was here...

I heard a voice shout from upstairs as a thud sounded as well. I ran to the stairs to see my little sister running down the stairs, "The good news is that he's awake, the bad news is that he thinks he's being attacked by Akuma, whatever that is." The man she spoke of could that be the innocence user I had sensed? I ran up the stairs and turned sharply at the origin of the sound, the door was already open and sitting looking ready to fight was none other than Mr. Yuu Kanda.

I walked in and stared at him in shock. He seemed surprised to see me, as I knew he would be, "Why are you here Kanda?" I asked shakily there was one way other than being pulled through by the truth to get here, dying.

He stared for a minute than walked over to me and flung his arms around my shoulders, "Thank god you are alright, I thought I had lost you." It was my turn to be shocked, he had just admitted to missing me and not only that he had his arms wrapped around me in a gesture that no-one at the order had ever experienced. I returned the hug and felt warm tears make their way down my cheeks as I tightened my grip around him and just cried into his shoulder. It felt nice not to worry about the Noah or the akuma for the moment and just enjoy our embrace in silence.

I did not care who saw the way he held me in his arms, "Kanda..." He tightened his grip and I knew without saying he did not want to let me go for any reason at all. I gently let go and looked him in the face, "I won't run again, I promise." he warily let me go then, grabbed my hand to make sure I could not run away again.

I smiled as I turned and saw my sister at the door, "You two know each other?" I looked her in the eyes and nodded, "So my sister is close to a homicidal maniac?"

I looked at her, shook my head, and laughed, "You've got it wrong he isn't a homicidal maniac. He was just caught off guard when he woke up to people." She looked surprised but said nothing to indicate that it was a bad thing at all.

"So you are… dating this guy?" She questioned with a surprised tone.

"Not officially, I confessed and she ran away…" Kanda responded as I turned a shade that of red that I did not know the human face could turn.

I looked away wary of the gears start to whir as my eye activated, "Four of them, all level twos, coming from the northeast and headed this way." Kanda looked surprised but picked his _Mugen _up from beside the bed at the same time I pulled mine from its sheath on my back the either no-one had noticed or had just chose to say nothing about it, "We will be back, whatever you do, do not leave this house. If anything go hide in the basement. You should be safe for long enough for us to destroy them." They looked shocked but headed downstairs anyway. I knew Winry and Lily would want to fight with me so I looked towards them and said, "If I find out you were out there I will tie you down next time." With that me and Kanda left the room and sprinted down the stairs to our targets.

Outside the level twos souls seemed to blacken the atmosphere and radiate an aura of death which I suppose is to be expected, "Too bad the Akuma cannot be explained with alchemy, that would make destroying them easier." In the world of alchemy and science to innocence users had shown up and using the innocence could completely ignore the laws of alchemy, our innocence was neither the same size of base materials. I knew what Ed would say if he saw it, he would say that it was scientifically impossible unless we had philosophers stones, which of course we did not. I had discovered on my first trip through the gate what made up the stone, human lives, and in mass amounts no less.

The fight was simple and we went back to the Rockbell house with no worries about their safety, my eye had deactivated and I was not weak enough to be able to lose control to the Noah. However, I had new worry standing on the porch was no one other than Edward and Alphonse Elric…

**A/N**

**Reena: Oh boy…**

**Kanda: Those are your brothers?!**

**Reena: Uh yea… they are…**

**Edward: WHAT THE HELL TRUTH!**

'**And now the plot truly begins to unfold…'**

**Reena: Remember to review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey, I am back again with another chapter. **

**Reena's POV**

I stood in shock seeing my brothers standing with their backs to me, Edward's arm missing and Alphonse in a suit of armour. Truth had recently begun supplying me with information, '_They tried to bring back your precious mommy,' _I cringed, '_They paid the toll as did you, only they did not succeed unlike you, who gave up everything against my plans.'_ I knew what they had done and it scared me to think about it.

They turned and I saw Edwards eyes, scared and disbelieving, "Are you really my sister?" I nodded and tears began to run down my face.

**Kanda's POV**

I was surprised when she began to cry, in the little time I had known her she had only once revealed her emotions or abilities other than the one time in Venice where she had mourned the life of the finders that had died protecting the innocence that had been destroyed by the clan of Noah. She may share characteristics of the Noah but she had emotions, she valued life, and she used the innocence. She had become the Noah of perception and time, the main fears of man, how you are perceived and the flow of time, which in the end causes the demise of a human. She could control their perception and reverse time, an ability all humans dream of.

I knew though why she was crying, she had not expected her brothers to believe her and accept her, and a while ago she had confided these fears to me.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Kanda?" she whispered to me, "Have you ever felt that there was someone who you knew who you believed would not accept you as you were due to who you were?" She had been scared and crying in fear, "Kanda… Please… don't go…" She was falling asleep on my shoulder and against what I usually do, I let her sleep in my arms, I knew she felt safe when she was held like this. I had wanted to distance myself from the order to protect the people I cared about but I knew the only way I could protect her was to care and stay close. She was different, the one girl I truly loved._

_**End of flashback**_

I felt the same now, I still needed to protect her from the fear she felt. The tears streamed down her face and I laid my hand on her shoulder, she reached up instinctively and held it, "Brother…" She was still crying and trying to prevent herself from running to her brother. After a moment of the stalemate, her eye activated and I turned, in front of me was a massive level three. She was obviously in shock so I activated _Mugen _and stepped in front of her as the akuma attacked. I was flung to the ground, "Kanda!" she screamed, "Get up Kanda, Kanda please get up." She cried to me as my body repaired the damage the akuma had inflicted on my body. I saw her activate her arm and launch herself forward as a new piece of innocence wrapped around her legs and launched her into the air, the boots were similar to Lenalee's dark boots but not quite the same, they were dark red and came up to her knees. She attacked the akuma with these boots causing it to not only falter but also be destroyed in a singular hit.

What happened next surprised me more; when she landed, she collapsed in a heap. The moment my body decided to completely heal was the moment she passed out, "Reena…" I noticed her right arm had a severe infection starting at the wrist and traveling almost all the way up her arm, I turned to Pinaco, "You have to help her; if that infection gets out of hand she will die."

Pinaco motioned for me to carry Reena to the door she was holding open. Once we were inside she picked up Reena's arm and looked at it, "It's too late now she needs to have it amputated or it will kill her." She motioned for me to pick up the girl and carry her to the room they did operations in, she took Reena's coat off of her and examined it further, "You need to leave the room sir."

"I can't just leave her here alone, if she wakes up she will probably panic." I retorted.

"Kanda… I guess the gate took something after all… it just wanted to make me suffer for it…" She said clearly in pain. I was surprised that she could speak.

"Shh… Just sleep Reena, I will be here." She listened and closed her eyes as Pinaco put the mask over her face and inserted the IV.

She gently applied the anesthetic and pulled out the equipment she would need as it took effect. She pulled out a tape measure, measured her arm, and bought out an automail arm, "She will need an arm. This is the best on I have for her." She said laying it down and setting to work.

**Reena's POV**

I woke up to an aching right arm and looked over, my old right arm was gone, and in its place was a piece of automail. I saw Kanda had fallen asleep on a chair beside my bed while holding my left hand. I smiled around the pain and looked at his face, he looked peaceful for once, not angry or scowling. I got up and gently let go of his hand, I walked out onto the balcony and looked at the stars when I felt arms going around my shoulders, "I'm glad to see your awake, Reena." Kanda whispered from behind me, "How do you feel?"

I leaned back into his arms, "Better now," I said turning to face him, "Thanks for staying with me." I whispered quietly. 'Thank you… for everything Kanda… worrying about me, staying with me, protecting me,' I thought quietly as the sun rose above the horizon.

**A/N**

**Reena: Auto-mail really? You must be obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist**

'**That and blue exorcist… Have you seen my profile…' **

**Kanda: Yeah… she hasn't yet figured out how to buy her own automail arm at least…**

'**But I have a replica of the Kurikara sword from blue exorcist now!'**

**Edward: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait! Finally the double digits. How do you like this story? Should I slow down the plot or anything? By the way Reena is 14. In addition, anyone interested in beta reading this feel free to let me know.**

**Reena: Remember to review! Maybe Leena will post pictures of me on her deviant art** **with links on the next chapter if you do!**

**Kanda: Neither FMA or DGM belong to ReenaKanda**

_I leaned back into his arms, "Better now," I said turning to face him, "Thanks for staying with me." I whispered quietly. 'Thank you… for everything Kanda… worrying about me, staying with me, protecting me,' I thought quietly as the sun rose above the horizon._

**Chapter 10**

**Reena's POV**

Kanda and I sat there for quite some time before we heard the door open and Pinaco walk in, "I see you're awake. How's the arm?" she asked me as I turned around and grinned.

I raised it and around the pain responded, "It's great!" I paused, "What's the charge?" I thought of how much automail usually cost in maintenance and the initial fee was horrendously high.

"Whatever you can pay. You didn't really have a choice in the matter of getting automail." She said. I felt grateful for that. They had saved my life twice now, and given me automail twice as well. My left leg had been completely ruined in the accident. No one but Winry, Aunt Pinaco and my brothers knew; not even my sister or Kanda.

We walked out of the room to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. We walked downstairs and found Winry and Lily cooking breakfast, "Sit down Reena, Kanda, that was a harsh operation, we didn't know if you would survive." They walked over with plates heaped with food, '_Obviously Kanda told them about my appetite…' _I thought with a smile, his hand in mine.

The gears behind my eyes began to whir as I sat down; I sighed and went to stand when Kanda grabbed my shoulder, "I'll deal with it." He got up and grabbed Mugen before walking out the door.

I stood at the window and watched as he slaughtered the akuma with an angered expression, I did not know what he was mad about but I could guess; he knew where the wound that caused the infection was from, an akuma bullet. My body had expelled the poison but the wound had remained, it had happened just before I left England. He landed quietly and walked back to the house, wiping the blood off his blade and sheathed it. He walked in and sat back down. I sat beside him and reached for his hand as we began breakfast. Within ten minutes everything I had been given for breakfast was gone, "Thanks for the meal." I said before getting up and going to grab my brothers. At their room, I opened the door, "GET UP EDWARD, ALPHONSE! I DEMAND A SPARRING MATCH!" I remembered the times when we were training we would spar against our teacher and we would lose miserably, I wanted to spar with someone who had that experience as well.

Edward was sitting on a bed talking to Alphonse who was sitting on the floor looking down, they chuckled before standing up and walking towards me, "Be careful what you wish for Reena…" Clearly upset.

Something was up with Ed, I had never seen his face so downcast before. He was hiding something, "Come on_ pipsqueak _let's go then." I knew that if that did not bother him it was serious.

"I'm not short." He whispered under his breath. It was bad, whatever it was had both him and Al in a bad mood.

"Okay then _Pipsqueak_, what's up? Your acting weird and as your sister I can tell." I pushed him back onto his bed made him sit down then sat down beside him, "Seriously what's up Ed?"

"Nothing you need to worry about sis…" I was surprised they had not called me that since they found out I was alive, "It's nothing."

"When you say 'it's nothing' you are actually trying to tell me to say the fuck out of your business aren't you?" I questioned him, "Edward, don't let your emotions build up. If you do that you will blow up at the people who mean the most to you, and Alphonse you should take off your armour once in a while. Doesn't it get hot in there?"

"About that…" Al started.

"Stop Al, it was part of the price we had to pay for our sin, much like your eye and your existence in this world." He paused, "He lost his body and I lost my leg. I gave my arm to bond his soul to the armour," He paused, "I know you know how equivalent exchange works we trained under the same teacher so I know you know the law of equivalent exchange."

He paused again and we all said at the same time, "You cannot gain anything without giving something in return, it has to have the same base materials and be the same mass as the ingredients you used to create it." We turned to each other and smiled.

I spoke up, "Truth did bring me back but it took something from me as well." My left hand drifted up to my new automail arm, "It caused an infection in an old wound. I lost my right arm and my left arm is cursed." The look on his face said it all, he knew I would lose something if I had not already; though he was surprised that I was now missing the same limbs as he was. I stood up and walked towards the door, "You two coming?" I asked.

We walked outside and began our brawl. I swung a punch with my automail arm, which Edward promptly blocked while bringing around his left arm. I did a small backflip and ran towards him again to try to hit him. I punched with my left arm and used his block as leverage to boost myself up and kick him in the face with my regular leg. I landed on my feet as he sat on the ground surprised…

**A/N**

'**Sorry again for the wait and the short chapter.'**

**Reena: Hopefully a shorter wait for the next one.**

**Rin: She just got an idea for Escape from Gehenna so she will probably update that tonight. **

'**By the way, for those of you reading Doomsday if you want to take it over you are more than welcome to just let me know. Same with destroyer of dimensions.'**

**Reena: Leena is debating on writing a DGM/Danny Phantom crossover, if you have an idea for it let her know through reviews or PM's.**

**Kanda: Thanks for reading and don't worry the Black order will be back in this eventually. Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I will be updating this as often as I can.**

**Reena: FMA and DGM both belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 11**

_We walked outside and began our brawl. I swung a punch with my automail arm, which Edward promptly blocked while bringing around his left arm. I did a small backflip and ran towards him again to try to hit him. I punched with my left arm and used his block as leverage to boost myself up and kick him in the face with my regular leg. I landed on my feet as he sat on the ground surprised…_

**Reena's POV**

He sat surprised as I stood there, my arms crossed and smirking, "Is it over already?" I asked him while daring him to attack.

He stood up and dashed towards me with his fist raised, I dodged it and swung my foot at the space he had been in, I looked up and was knocked back by his auto-mail leg, "That it?" he responded smugly.

The stumps of my arm and leg were aching so I nodded, "Yeah, for now…" I looked at the sky to see thunderclouds coming from the west, "I'm going to watch the storm instead…" A clap of thunder shook the area and I walked up the steps and sat under the overhang on the roof, lightning struck and the storm began…

Kanda came out of the house and sat beside me holding my hand, "You like thunder storms that much?" He asked seeing the smile that adorned my face as I watched and listened to the storm,

"Yeah I do, the sound of thunder is comforting and lightning is beautiful." I paused, "The lightning is like the light of the world illuminating the dark of the universe you could say, though it really is just the discharge of static electricity in the sky…" I stopped, I really should stop using science to explain everything and just admire the beauty of nature.

Kanda reached over and cupped the side of my face in his hand; he gently pulled me towards him and kissed me gently. I was caught off guard and just sat there for a second before closing my eyes and returning the kiss. We broke apart a minute later and just sat there in each other's arms, without me noticing my arms had brought themselves around his neck. We sat there watching the storm until the clouds parted leaving room for the beautiful starry sky. Neither of us said anything, we did not have to, it was enough just to be together. He looked at it then at me, "It's exactly like the one at home, I wonder if everyone there is staring at the same skies as we are…" He trailed off, "CRAP! I'm getting bored!" He said frustrated.

I looked at him and smiled before I leaned in and kissed him again, this time to shut him up. He talked too much and acted as if being homesick was wrong. He pulled away from me and stood up, he smiled and offered me his hand as he stood there blushing. I took his hand with my automail one and we stood up and went inside to get some sleep.

_**Reena's Dream**_

_The rain was pouring down as I looked at the sky, a rainy day, perfect for what I was about to try, it fit my mood and the situation… I turned to walk inside when I heard a quiet voice, "Don't do it Reena…" I swung around to see the owner of the voice. He had disappeared into the rain. I felt arms go around my waist as I looked to the sky; suddenly the clouds were clearing and making room for the sun._

_I stood there in his arms looking at the sky watching time fly by us as we watched it. I felt the arms around me go slack and before I knew it, they were gone. I spun around to see Kanda suspended with chains and Mugen through his stomach, he looked at me gave me a gentle smile and whispered, "I'm glad you're safe from it…" His eyes closed and his body went limp before crumbling to pieces. _

_I screamed into the wind, "NO!" I started to sob as the sword landed in front of me with a thud before turning into a person…._

_**End of Dream**_

I woke up gasping and looked over to the bed next to mine where Kanda was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to his bed and sat down beside him, my hand brushing his face, I felt him begin to stir, his eyes opened, and he smiled slightly, "Hey, what's up you okay?"

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried. He rubbed my back awkwardly as I sobbed. He did not speak but seemed to know what I was thinking, "I'm here don't you worry, I won't leave you alone," He paused before continuing, "You mean way too much to me…" He trailed of unsure.

I looked at him than away, "You didn't see the nightmare." He looked surprised but did not say anything, "I don't want to talk about it Kanda."

He looked at me with a smile, "First of all it would do you good to talk about it, second since I love you I suppose you can call me Yuu…" He paused, "I think it sounds better for two people in love to call each other by first names…" He quietly stroked my hair as I continued to cry into his shoulder. He held me in his arms as the sun came up in a blood red sky, a sky that signified pain. I held him tighter, after that dream I was not going to let him go anytime soon. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs to breakfast; he smiled before we dug in to the meal Winry and my sister had prepared before they left with Edward and Alphonse to get them to the station and see them off.

I stood up after eating and looked at Ka- Yuu, "We need to go somewhere." I said to him, "We need to visit my alchemy teacher." He looked at me and nodded before we walked to the station, passing Winry and my sister who we had left a note for on the table. We got to the station and got tickets to Dublith, the home of the one and only Izumi Curtis.

**A/N**

**Sorry it is short again.**

**Reena: *Whimpering quietly* I'm too young to die…**

**Kanda: How bad is this teacher?**

**Reena: You have no idea…**

**Please review on how you think Izumi will act after Reena shows up to ask for advice.**

**I will post a poll on my profile shortly about if you think Reena should join the military or not as a state alchemist and what her code name is. You can also tell me in reviews, I will take that. **

**In addition, I need an awesome OC State Alchemist to keep an eye on Reena whether she is in the military or not. Please review or PM me if you have one you would like me to use. I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Code Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Alchemic Specialties and abilities:**

**Special Abilities:**

**Personality:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Type of innocence (Optional):**

**People they are friends/enemies with:**

**History:**

**Thank you PM me or review suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 12**

**Reena: Remember to send the author a state alchemist she can use to keep an eye on me.**

_I stood up after eating and looked at Ka- Yuu, "We need to go somewhere." I said to him, "We need to visit my alchemy teacher." He looked at me and nodded before we walked to the station, passing Winry and my sister who we had left a note for on the table. We got to the station and got tickets to Dublith, the home of the one and only Izumi Curtis._

**Reena's POV**

I sat on the train resting my head on Yuu's shoulder. I was surprised at how quickly I adapted but I took it and ran with it. His arm was around my shoulder as we rode the train. We passed through Rush Valley and landed at the station. When we opened the door my teacher was standing there looking as shocked as I was, "Reena, I heard you had changed but I didn't expect this." I stepped off the train as they turned around to go back to their home, I followed scared of what may ensue if I did not follow.

When we were outside the butcher shop she spoke not turning around, "Were you planning on doing it all along?" She asked turning around to see my reaction.

For the first time she heard me speak as I looked up at her, "Yes, I was planning it since the day of funeral. I knew to bring her back I would have to die." She was surprised at my composure, for the first time ever someone had brought back the dead with only a curse and to missing limbs, "Truth brought me back here because it needed me to do something, it didn't tell me what. I know what it is now since it seems it is going to make me suffer for the life I was given back." My left hand drifted up to my shoulder.

She was shocked by my story, "You came back because the truth needed you to do something… What was it?"

I held up my left hand before shaking my head, "Trust me you're better off not knowing. If someone calling himself the millennium earl asks you if you want to bring someone back from the dead don't listen to him, he will destroy you and the soul." That was all I said before the gears started to whir and I spun around, "Yuu, they're here." I said before a massive army of akuma started to fly over the buildings towards us, "Shit! nice welcoming party huh?"

"Reena be careful, Mugen activate!" He yelled as I activated both my Mugen and my arm. I used my arm to catapult myself into the air and down onto the akuma, destroying four or five for each time I jumped to another akuma. At the end of the massacre, Road Camelot was briefly visible in the background. I caught sight of her out of the corner of my eye before she disappeared into thin air.

"Yuu, the Noah are following us." I said to Yuu as he landed beside me, "They have been following us since we came through the gate." He did not look surprised at all and turned to teacher before speaking again, "I have to get rid of the creators of those things… or at least start the black order here." I said to her, "And to do that I need both alchemists and scientists." I held out my hand, "I need your help teacher."

She took my hand, "I will help you, alchemist's be thou for the people. That's our motto and this will save the citizens." We shook hands before she flung me over her shoulder, "But that does not excuse you from straying from my teachings! Life only flows in one direction! You know that." I stood up just before she attempted to kick me I blocked the attack and right after I blocked it she collapsed coughing up blood.

"Teacher!" I yelled before Sig picked her up and carried her inside.

Inside she took her medication as she sat on the couch with Sig and I on either side of her, "You succeeded didn't you?" I nodded and she continued, "You gave up your life and even on the other side you were cursed, that's some bond you and your sister must have."

I looked to my hands resting on my knees and spoke, "When we were little we were so close we could almost read each other's minds, we always knew where the other was, and sometimes we even felt each other's pain. When she died the first time I felt as if I was dead so I had to bring her back, she had not deserved to die. If I had been able to control the horse she never would have died in the first place." I paused, "I blamed myself." Arms went around me and I just cried into my teachers shoulder for what seemed like hours. She understood my pain. When I was her student, she had only told me about her that child she had tried to bring back. She did not need to say it we felt the same way. We both lost someone and tried to bring them back, only I succeeded.

After what felt like hours, we opened a map of the world. We also brought out maps of each separate country, "Looks like we will need a base that we can hide. Out in the east should work nicely. It's away from the prying eyes of the government but close enough to hit the big city if needed. Plus it's close to home." I paused, "Any other ideas?" They shook their heads, "We should start a headquarters there then after we find more alchemists, exorcists and finders." With the last one I remembered the day of my first mission, the mission in Venice, "The finders will act as backup for the exorcists and scientists. They will not be going on missions alone. Shut it Yuu I know what you are going to say." He shut his mouth as soon as I said this and teacher looked at him curiously, "We will need to find more exorcists as soon as possible otherwise we're doomed."

After that was said, we packed and boarded a train headed for central where I could sense the innocence reacting with something….

**A/N**

**Reena: What is causing the innocence to react?**

'**Can't tell… mwahahaha'**

**Kanda: Remember to review!**

'**I need a new exorcist as well.' **

**I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Innocence type, appearance and abilities:**

**Appearance of the character:**

**Personality:**

**Background/history:**

**Type of person (Military, etc.):**

**Alchemic History (Optional):**

**Friends/Family who may become finders (Optional):**


	13. Chapter 13

_After what felt like hours, we opened a map of the world. We also brought out maps of each separate country, "Looks like we will need a base that we can hide. Out in the east should work nicely. It's away from the prying eyes of the government but close enough to hit the big city if needed. Plus it's close to home." I paused, "Any other ideas?" They shook their heads, "We should start a headquarters there then after we find more alchemists, exorcists and finders." With the last one I remembered the day of my first mission, the mission in Venice, "The finders will act as backup for the exorcists and scientists. They will not be going on missions alone. Shut it Yuu I know what you are going to say." He shut his mouth as soon as I said this and teacher looked at him curiously, "We will need to find more exorcists as soon as possible otherwise we're doomed."_

_After that was said, we packed and boarded a train headed for central where I could sense the innocence reacting with something…._

**A/N**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man or Segador belongs to NefasSegador. This will likely be the final chapter before the epilogue. If you would like me to find a way to continue please say so. I have an idea if people want me to continue.**

**Reena's POV**

What we saw in central was surprising, for a place with a strong piece of innocence very few akuma had shown their faces. A boy was standing in the center of the road, his arms looked like whips made of bone, his face was swathed in bandages and his one eye was glowing red. I watched as he deactivated his innocence and collapsed. I recognized the boy; he had been in the order briefly in England when I was there. His name was Segador Socalo, the apprentice of General Socalo, the most ruthless of all generals, "Kanda, pick up his feet!" I yelled before putting my hands under his back and carrying his to a building that looked like a hospital. His arms were skeletal as well as part of his face. He laid there and we saw the wounds that had caused him to pass out. On his abdomen was a stab wound that went almost to his spine. The boy was sleeping soundly when we left, "Why in the world is Segador here?" I asked him, after all Yuu had died to come here and I had been dragged back through the gate by truth.

Edward stood beside us as we waited for Segador to wake up. He groaned in his sleep, obviously in pain, after all no anti-bacterial cream could feel great with a wound the size his was.

He woke up a few hours later and we departed for the next place odd things had begun to happen, Rush Valley.

The cycle continued for several years before our order was built up to the same point as the one in Europe. One morning a few years after our quest begun and only a year after I had married Yuu I woke up in front of the gate, Yuu beside me holding my hand, "You two are no longer needed, it's time for you to return to where you came from…" Black hands came out of the gate and pulled us through as we fought to stay in this world. Time began to rewind for Yuu's and my bodies, turning us back to the same age we were when we had left, the two things that hadn't changed were our memories and the unborn child containing the power of innocence resting in my stomach. I was nearing the end of term and was restrained on how much I could use my innocence and alchemy.

I felt it move as our feet hit the ground, Yuu holding out his hands to steady me as I swayed slightly on my feet. We looked up and gasped at the same time, in front of us was the ruins of our old headquarters. We looked around and saw the littered remains of Akuma as well as a few exorcists and finders; thankfully, we did not know any of them, though it did sadden me. By the looks of things, it had been a surprise attack and it appeared that they had all met their death quite quickly and painlessly. I fell to my knees and clapped my hands creating a mausoleum much like the one I had created in Venice all those years ago. When all the coats and remains had been moved to the tomb I was sitting on the ground, tears had begun to fall sometime during the transmutation. Yuu wrapped his arms around me as I cried for the lives that had been lost. In my stomach I felt the child's innocence begin to react along with my eye, I looked up and saw a large akuma coming over the cliff. Yuu jumped in front of me, destroying the akuma before picking me up bridal style and finding the elevator as fast as he could among the ruins. We went down the elevator and began to run to the nearest place that I sensed innocence. In the village we slowed down and looked around to see two familiar faces staring from a restaurant window.

Lavi and Lenalee appeared not to have changed at all. They both left the restaurant with innocence blazing. Yuu activated his before joining the fight leaving only me and my currently useless innocence behind to hope and pray for their safety. I felt a small twinge in the side of my stomach and collapsed knowing what was happening.

**Time Skip: roughly 6 hours later**

The little bundle was laid in Yuu's arms as my eyes began to close from fatigue for the final time. I lost too much blood but had managed to see my little girl just once. The world faded to black around me and I heard just one thing, Yuu calling my name, and asking me to hold on… I felt myself drifting away from the voice before everything stopped.

**Kanda's POV**

Our little girl was laying in my arms when Reena passed away, "Reena, I need you, our daughter needs you, please don't leave." I whispered as I felt her pulse fade and tears began rolling down my cheeks. I held our little girl close and whispered, "Please Reena, promise this isn't the last time I will see you…

**A/N**

**And there you have it. If people want me to continue, I will make a sequel directly related to this unlike the other one I have made. Review or PM me what you would like me to do. I will also be putting up a poll to find out if I should continue.**


	14. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	15. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
